Эшлинг/Герой
Умения врагам, только что пораженным сэром Кадором. |name-l-en = Father's Lessons |skill-l-en = Deals +15% damage to foes recently struck by Sir Cador. | name-ll-ru = Пламя отца | skill-ll = Горящие противники получают больше (+60 ед.). |name-ll-en = Father's Flame |skill-ll-en = Deal more damage to burning enemies. (+60) | name-lr-ru = Отцовский упрек | skill-lr = С каждым попаданием врагов (-5% к урону, суммируется до 5 раз, на 3 с). |name-lr-en = Father's Reproof |skill-lr-en = Weakens enemies with each hit. (-5% damage, stacks up to 5 times, 3s duration) | name-r-ru = Спектральная волна | skill-r = Выпускает снаряд, пронзающий врагов. Удар ближнего боя больше невозможен. |name-r-en = Spectral Wave |skill-r-en = Send out a projectile that pierces enemies. No longer perform a melee attack. | name-rl-ru = Спектральная сила | skill-rl = Попадание по союзникам дает им +15% (на 5 с). |name-rl-en = Spectral Might |skill-rl-en = Allies hit gain +15% damage. (5s duration) | name-rr-ru = Спектральная защита | skill-rr = Попадание по союзникам дает им +20 ед. (на 5 с). |name-rr-en = Spectral Defense |skill-rr-en = Allies hit gain +20 armor. (5s duration)}} на 300 ОЗ, а после смерти он возвращается в меч, Эшлинг на короткое время. |name = CADOR'S COMMAND |desc-en = Summon or direct Sir Cador. Sir Cador has a 300 HP shield. On death, Sir Cador enters your sword, stunning you briefly. | name-l-ru = Рывок Кадора | skill-l = Сэр Кадор получает +50% к (раз в 7 с). |name-l-en = Cador's Charge |skill-l-en = Sir Cador gains +50% damage. (Once every 7s) | name-ll-ru = Быстрое восстановление | skill-ll = Сэр Кадор использует свой удар чаще (раз в 3 с). |name-ll-en = Fast Recharge |skill-ll-en = Sir Cador performs his attack more often. (Once every 3s) | name-lr-ru = Горящий клинок | skill-lr = Сэр Кадор вызывает (40 ед. урона/с, длится 3 с). |name-lr-en = Burning Blade |skill-lr-en = Sir Cador inflicts burning. (40 dmg/s, 3s duration) | name-r-ru = Защита Кадора | skill-r = Союзники рядом с cэром Кадором получают +10 ед. . |name-r-en = Cador's Defenses |skill-r-en = Allies near Sir Cador gain +10 armor. | name-rl-ru = Могущество Кадора | skill-rl = Союзники рядом с сэром Кадором получают +15% к базовых атаках. |name-rl-en = Cador's Might |skill-rl-en = Allies near Sir Cador deal +15% damage with basic attacks. | name-rr-ru = Регенерация Кадора | skill-rr = Союзники рядом с cэром Кадором восстанавливают по . |name-rr-en = Cador's Restoration |skill-rr-en = Allies near Sir Cador gain 30 HP/s.}} и ближайших противников (-40% скорости на 2 с). |name = CADOR'S WAR CRY |desc-en = Sir Cador slows enemies (-40% movement speed, 2s) and interrupts nearby attacking enemies. | name-l-ru = Порка | skill-l = После прерывания атаки сэр Кадор врагов (3 с) |name-l-en = Chastise |skill-l-en = Upon interrupting an attack, Sir Cador inflicts cripple. (3s) | name-ll-ru = Устрашение | skill-ll = После прерывания атаки сэр Кадор накладывает на врагов (-50% к урону на 3 с). |name-ll-en = Intimidation |skill-ll-en = Upon interrupting an attack, Sir Cador inflicts major weakness. (-50% damage, 3s duration) | name-lr-ru = Поплачь еще | skill-lr = После прерывания атаки время перезарядки сэра Кадора уменьшается на 4 с. |name-lr-en = Cry More |skill-lr-en = Upon interrupting an attack, Sir Cador's cooldown is reduced. (-4s) | name-r-ru = Спектральный барьер | skill-r = Сэр Кадор создает барьер, блокирующий вражеские снаряды на 2 с. Больше не прерывает. |name-r-en = Spectral Barrier |skill-r-en = Sir Cador creates a barrier that blocks enemy projectiles. (2s) No longer interrupts. | name-rl-ru = Спектральная броня | skill-rl = Союзники за барьером получают +20 ед. . |name-rl-en = Spectral Armor |skill-rl-en = Allies inside the barrier have +20 armor. | name-rr-ru = Спектральная линза | skill-rr = Союзники за барьером получают 100% шанс . |name-rr-en = Spectral Lens |skill-rr-en = Allies inside the barrier have 100% crit chance.}} Эшлинг 100 ОЗ и возвращается в меч (+10 ед. ). |name = INTO THE BLADE |desc-en = Sir Cador heals you for 100 HP and enters your sword (+10 armor). | name-l-ru = Быстрое возвращение | skill-l = Дает +20 ед. к при использовании. Вы можете , используя это умение. |name-l-en = Swift Return |skill-l-en = Gain +20 stamina on use. You can sprint during this skill. | name-ll-ru = Спортивный дух | skill-ll = Дает +25% к на 4 с. |name-ll-en = Spirited Run |skill-ll-en = Gain +25% move speed. (4s) | name-lr-ru = Обжигающий клинок | skill-lr = от базовых атак увеличивается на 25% на 4 с. |name-lr-en = Ardent Blade |skill-lr-en = Gain +25% basic attack damage. (4s) | name-r-ru = Явление щита | skill-r = Дает (300 ОЗ) на 4 с. |name-r-en = Shielding Presence |skill-r-en = Gain a 300 HP shield. (4s) | name-rl-ru = Целительная аура | skill-rl = вам и союзникам поблизости 200 ОЗ. |name-rl-en = Aura of Healing |skill-rl-en = Heals you and nearby allies for 200 HP. | name-rr-ru = Чистота духа | skill-rr = Дает вам и союзникам возле вас на 4 с. |name-rr-en = Pure of Spirit |skill-rr-en = You and nearby allies gain debuff immunity. (4s)}} , (-20% к скорости движения) и (-50% урона) (4/6/8 с). |name = TERRIFY |desc-en = Enemies near your targeted area (10m range) are launched, slowed (-20% movement speed), and weakened (-50% damage). (4s/6s/8s) | name-l-ru = Призрачная сила | skill-l = ЛКМ/RT: +10% пока сэр Кадор в мече. Сэр Кадор наносит +10% . |name-l-en = Ghostly Might |skill-l-en = `skill1button: Deal +10% damage when Sir Cador is in the blade. Sir Cador deals +10% damage. | name-ll-ru = К бою | skill-ll = При атаке получает на 20%. |name-ll-en = En Garde |skill-ll-en = +20% front damage reduction while attacking. | name-lr-ru = Сила воли | skill-lr = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ получает +10% и спереди на 10% (до смерти героя). |name-lr-en = Will to Power |skill-lr-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: +10% damage and +10% front damage reduction after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-r-ru = Вылазка | skill-r = Выше восстановление в . Вне боя начинает восстанавливаться раньше на 2 с. |name-r-en = Skirmishing |skill-r-en = Faster stamina regen while in combat. Out of combat health regen starts 2s sooner. | name-rl-ru = Чистый эскапизм | skill-rl = снимает (раз в 20 с). |name-rl-en = Pure Escapism |skill-rl-en = Lose debuffs when you dodge. (Once every 20s) | name-rr-ru = Бей и беги | skill-rr = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +10% к и +10 ед. (действует до смерти героя). |name-rr-en = Hit and Run |skill-rr-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: +10% speed and +10 armor after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die)}} Таланты по врагам, пораженным ВЗМАХОМ. | clashRU = Эти атаки дают больше . | nameEN = Command Performance | descEN = Sir Cador deals +20% damage when attacking enemies struck by `skill1button SLASH. DURING CLASH: These attacks give you more Focus.}} . | clashRU = Перезарядка ускоряется вдвое, если рядом враг (в радиусе 10 м). | nameEN = Total Recall | matchEN = `skill4button: INTO THE BLADE grants +25% healing. DURING CLASH: -50% cooldown if near an enemy. (Within 10m)}} Советы Категория:Описания героев